


Undertale Drabble Collection

by CoreSilence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Sex Toys, Swapfell Purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreSilence/pseuds/CoreSilence
Summary: This is a collection of random drabbles I have written for the Undertale fandom. Will possibly have many different ships and other things.





	1. Prompt: Egg - Ship: Swirlby/Muffet Friendship (with benefits)

“Eggs?” Swirlby hummed, looking at Muffet in confusion. Sure, the Grillby of the Classic universe was a bore, but the Muffet here was just like him! Which...made sense, seeing as his Muffet was a Sour Sally.

“Mhm!” nodded Muffet with enthusiasm, “Our pastries are made with unfertilized spider eggs! That’s how I can get that extra crunch on the outer crust of the croissants!”

Swirlby adjusted his glasses, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips in thought. The ethics behind using your own kind in your food were beyond him -- and none of the spiders seemed to protest -- but the eggs? It was an interesting angle, to say the least!

“That’s super duper amazing!” Swirlby finally concluded, clapping his hands together, “I would think you would use eggs for other things!”

Muffet already got the gist of what Swirlby was implying, smiling mischievously “Like what?” 

And with a tiny “tseeheehee” from Swirlby: “We can talk about that during our next slumber party~.”


	2. Prompt: Sword - Ship: Swirlby/Muffet Friendship (with benefits)

A candy store would be a typical shopping trip for the two. A patisière and a cafe owner, both with a massive sweet tooth, would definitely find themselves stocking on sweet treats for future endeavours. And, normally, that would be the case. 

But, today, the two decided to have a bit more fun in their outing. 

It was another typical evening, after both establishments were closed. The idea of going to a different kind of store was Swirlby’s, naturally. Muffet definitely didn’t have a problem with it, it would definitely give her some new toys and ideas to try for their slumber parties, after all!

Oh, the store? It was a--

“Oh, darling! Look, look!” Swirlby yanked on one of Muffet’s arms like an overgrown child. He pulled her over to a wrack of rather long dildos, with hilts to hold onto, “I cannot believe how creative humans can get~!!”

He giggled innocently as he grabbed one of the sword dildos for both of them to inspect.

Muffet giggled along with him, commenting, “It sure would be fun for some role plays, don’t you agree, dear Swirlby~?”

“Yes, yes!” Swirlby agreed enthusiastically,  “We could even make it into friendly competition!”

With a nod and another giggle fit, the two continued on to look at edible underwear. After all, candy and sex were two things that certainly went well together!


	3. Prompt: Gallery - Ship: Grillcest (Swirlby/Willby)

Two tickets to the new exhibition in the art museum, and one artsy boyfriend, equaled a day-long date with Swirlby  _ insisting _ on treating Willby like a little prince! (Of course, Willby was the richer one, and felt the need to be the one who paid for everything. But, this once, Swirl wanted to show just how much he loved his adorable cotton candy alternate!)

Admittedly, this wasn’t Swirl’s typical outing. He was more the jolly party-goer. In fact, more times than not, it was his Swapfell Purple alternate that bent over several times to fit in with Swirl’s tastes. 

This simply could not continue!

Willby, once his pompous persona melted away, was absolutely adorable, chatting about the stylistic choices and intricacies of any piece that caught his eye. The way his pale eyes sparkled, framed by his pink flames, only served to make the usually-excitable Swirlby stare in awe at how beautiful a different version of him could be.

“...h-hello?” Willby stopped his rambling and waved a hand in front of his shorter date, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Hm?” Swirlby blinked, then shined, “Oh! Yes, dear~♥! I simply was lost in the greatest masterpiece in the vicinity!”

Willby raised a brow, “You were staring at me, though.”

“Did I stutter?”

A wink from Swirlby was enough to seal the deal and leave Willby absolutely flustered.

Of all the colours and shapes they would see in that gallery, none were as beautiful to Swirlby as the shades of pink and blue on Willby’s face as they walked around together.


End file.
